Un Amor Inusual
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: Tobio mantiene un gran amor secreto hacia el pequeño setter de Nekoma. Pero, ¿cuál será la respuesta de éste?


**Sinceramente, no sé qué hago subiendo este one-shot de está pareja a está hora.**  
 **Seguramente, se preguntarán: _''¿...KageKen...? ¿Eso existe?''_ Y la verdad es que es una mi _Guilty Shi_ p(Junto con otra, pero esa no la diré tho) no sé, se ven muy lindos juntos. **  
**Estoy mal, lo sé.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino, a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furuudate.**

 **La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

* * *

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Ambas manos le temblaban mientras sostenía aquel peluche en manos y lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. ¿Lo haría? Sí, ya estaba ahí. No se podía echar para atrás.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidido se dirigió hacia aquella banca enfrente suyo, en donde se encontraba sentado un chico de cabello rubio teñido con las raíces más oscuras jugando con su consola. Cuando ya estuvo muy cerca de éste se decidió a hablar.

—¡H…hey! — Llamó la atención del rubio con un pequeño grito a lo que éste apartó la mirada de su videojuego.

Kenma miró a su alrededor buscando a quien seguramente le estaría hablando el moreno. —¿Me hablas a mí…?— Preguntó el rubio entre sorpresa y nervios.

—Sí, te hablo a ti…— En aquellos momentos Tobio se quería morir y sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí. —Quería decirte que…

El setter de Karsuno tragó saliva con los nervios a morirse mientras el de Nekoma lo veía con algo de curiosidad y temor. Por lo que le había contado Shouyou, ¿qué tal si sacaba una pelota de voleibol de la nada y lo golpeaba? Habían demasiadas posibilidades. —¡Quería decirte que eres muy lindo! — Dijo gritando todavía con el rubor en sus mejillas y los nervios matándolo.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar extendió con agresividad un peluche de un felino hacía Kenma. El rubio se sorprendió hacía la confesión del más alto, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, lo ponían incómodo y nunca sabía qué hacer.

Miró a Tobio y luego al peluche, ¿se suponía que lo tenía que agarrar? No tenía la menor idea. —Sólo agárralo y ya. —Ordenó el moreno cubriéndose el rostro, después de eso mataría al imbécil de Shouyou, él y su necesidad porque hablase con el setter de Nekoma, nunca le volvería a hacer caso.

El más bajo tomó el peluche lentamente y con algo de inseguridad, cuando ya tenía el peluche en sus manos lo miró con atención. Era un felino color amarillo con algunas manchas cafés, tenía que admitir que era bastante lindo. —Gracias…— Respondió sin apartar la mirada del peluche y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Tobio, al escuchar el gracias, salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento le daría algo. Mientras tanto, el rubio se quedó ahí, sentado observando aquel detalle que le había regalado el moreno. Momentos después de que el otro se hubiese marchado, los nervios comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo provocando que se sonrojase y se cubriese la cara con aquel peluche. En el momento en el que apretó el peluche, éste con una voz dulce y algo coqueta ronroneó: ''You're purrfect!'' ***** provocando que se sonrojase más.

—¡Kenma! — El mencionado alzó la mirada encontrándose con su mejor amigo ahí parado enfrente suyo.

—¿Qué pasó, Kuroo?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a jugar…

—Ah…bueno, ya es hora. — Respondió haciéndole una seña con las manos para que se levantase, a lo que el chico de segundo respondió levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el moreno.

—¿Por qué estás tan rojo? — Preguntó Tetsurou con la típica sonrisa de ''Yo sé todos tus pecados y aunque los intentes esconder me daré cuenta.''

—No paso nada…

—¡Ay vamos, Kenma! Soy tu mejor amigo, te prometo que no diré nada~.

—Kuroo, ya déjalo. No pasó na—Pero, para la mala suerte del setter, su mejor amigo se percató del pequeño peluche.

—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó tomándolo en manos. —¿Un peluche? ¿Quién te lo dio?

—Nadie, dámelo por favor. — Tetsuro volvió a sonreír entregándole el peluche.

—De acuerdo, pero me daré cuenta de quién es y tendré que tener una plática muy seria con ese muchachito.

—Kuroo, hablas como si fueses mi padre.

—Lo soy Kenma, lo soy.

El rubio se limitó a suspirar. —Espera, ¿muchachito? ¿qué? — El moreno ignoró a su mejor amigo y sólo se siguió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un Tobio nervioso intentaba pasar por desapercibido de sus compañeros de equipo. Seguramente lo atacarían con preguntas y no tenía ganas de responder un interrogatorio, por lo que caminaba con sigilo intentando escapar.

—¡Kageyama! — El mencionado se estremeció. Mierda, tenía que escapar, huir del país y cambiarse de nombre.

—¿Cómo te fue? — Preguntó Koushi con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

—Bien…

—¿Bien bien o bien mal? — Ésta vez fue Shouyou, su rostro se encontraba adornado por la intriga y la emoción.

—¿Acaso existe un bien mal, imbécil?

—¿Qué nunca puedes mostrar un poco de agradecimiento, Bakeyama? — El nombrado soltó un bufido mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Miren eso, el Rey está avergonzado. Que ternura. — Se burló Kei.

Tadashi rió a la broma de su amigo. — ¡Buena, Tsukki!

—¡Cállat-

Daichi interrumpió la discusión de los de primero. —Chicos, dejen de molestar a Kageyama.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Cuéntanos como estuvo todo! — Ordenó Yuu mientras saltaba directo hacia Tobio.

—¡Crecen tan rápido! — Bramó Ryuunosuke.


End file.
